From a Demon to an Angel
by Descendant of War
Summary: This was originally called the angel within, however i'm changing it a lot.Serena's over a 300 year old vampire.She's a vampire trying to learn her place in the world and a little love.Much better story then summary.I'm no good at summaries
1. Prologue

From a Demon to an Angel  
  
By: Ying Yang Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Have you ever felt the cold night wind, breezing across your face as you run through the night? I have. My name is Serenity Night, and you could say I'm a predator, a creation of the night. I hunt prey down and suck out their blood. What am I? Take a guess.  
  
I'll give you a hint, I have the power to read and control almost anything physically. I can kill you with a thought or action. I can heal instantly, if you wound me. I can use my mind to transport anywhere I want. I can live during the day, but prefer the night's blanket of darkness.  
  
Who am I? I'm a vampire; a creature created from the night itself.  
  
Yes I'm one of those blood-sucking predators human often put in horror films, books, and other things like that. If you saw me in a crowd I'd be easy to spot. I have fair skin and long silver hair that reaches barely above my ankles. I also have striking silver eyes, which often cause you humans to recoil when you look at them. My fangs appear normal most of the time, except when I'm about to feed. And even if they did show, I could easily create an illusion for you to see with my mind.  
  
That's actually also very similar to how you humans manage to stay near me with out recoiling away. You see my aura gives off a signal that makes humans feel uneasy, so I usually have to influence you through my mind.  
  
Many witches, yes they exist too only there good not evil like you all originally thought during the Salem witch trials. Anyway both witches and humans who know of me fear me. Actually even some of my own kind fears me.  
  
You see when I was transformed by a vampire named Silger. He was a vampire in the Suisho bloodline.  
  
Oh about the bloodline thing, you see there are many different bloodlines like Kori, Miko, Arashi, Kagayaku, and many others. Those bloodline names are actually names of the vampires that started them.  
  
Anyway Silger was a descendant of the Suisho bloodline, and his blood was transported into me when I was changed, so I guess you could say he's my father, and others he has transformed are my blood brothers and sisters.  
  
However even though were related, none of us would ever lift a finger to save one and other. But it's rare to see a vampire of the Suisho bloodline in danger.  
  
Though all of the bloodlines originated from Dracula, our bloodline preserves that blood, by letting only people who were strong as humans. And because of this we have some of his special powers that most of our kind does not have.  
  
I guess that's probably why were so feared among many other races. But why should I care, I'm like any other vampire filled with hatred, sadness, pride, and dark. However we all think differently, except for one thing. We all believe that if you show a sign of fear in you, you are considered weak. And the weak become prey, who are then hunted by the predator.  
  
I know I'm not the strongest vampire, but I'm still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
However enough about my kind, maybe I should tell you about myself. I think I'm 344 years old when you know you will live for thousands of years, time really doesn't matter.  
  
But looking at the year now, I was born about 328 years ago.  
  
When I was transformed all those years ago, I was confused and ashamed. At first when I awoke after being transformed with a splitting headache. All of a sudden I tasted the sweetness; I was lost in it, until I realized what I was drinking.  
  
Then I looked up to see Silger. "Hello Serenity" he said so cool, it made me shiver in fear.  
  
I pushed whatever the source of blood was away.  
  
"Would you rather die?" I remember him asking.  
  
The next few things that happened are so hazy I don't really remember them.  
  
However I do know that that was the night Serena Moon died and Serenity Night was born.  
  
Since then I have only returned to my hometown once, and that was now. I wondered around the dark streets of night in the town I once live in, now called Tokyo. I was actually looking for prey, but just found old memories. The scenery may have changed but I can still tell where things were. 'Stop it Serena Moon is dead' I told myself, but another part of my mind screamed, 'NO I'M NOT!'  
  
All of a sudden a rustle in the wind told me I was no longer alone. I turned around to see and elderly old man. "Well he's gonna die soon anyway" I said silently. And without another thought, I was lost in the sweet taste of blood. I had never gotten over that taste and probably never will.  
  
Hello this is story was originally called the Angel within. However I decided to change a bit of it since I didn't like how I ended it, so if you've read it please read it again there are a lot of changes, and hopefully for the better. Oh by the way this story is sorta based off Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books. And I was sad that only one person recognized it. Anyway her books are soooooooooooooo great. I've read one of the 18 times! And I still love it. Anyway read and review. I'll even take criticism. Thank You 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After I fed that night, I went home to my mansion, and fell into the usual dreamless sleep my kind usually has. My mansion was very old, having been around for almost a hundred years, though it has been updated to the times. Like the dungeon that used to be downstairs is no longer there.  
  
My room however was completely black. Almost everything in it was. My bed had a black comforter and silk black sheets. The four pillows on the bed were also made of black silk. Unless you turned a light on there is no light. The windows in the room are covered with heavy black curtains, which I had made sure no sunlight would be let in.  
  
Even tough I have a mansion I live alone. I figured with as many enemies that I have I would need space, for all the uninvited guest's I seem to have every now and then.  
  
Since I don't have any human friends in the world I don't have to worry about anyone noticing that I don't really age. I also don't have friends because they can be a sign of weakness. A human becoming my friend would be like having your name put a tombstone.  
  
But then again I don't fear anyone.  
  
That's a lie I do fear someone. My blood brother Kiken is the only one I've ever feared. It's not that he's stronger than I am, it's just he's been around longer. And he knows about my past. And can use things that get me angry against me.  
  
He visited me a few days after I had been changed. And we got into a fight, and he beat me badly. During the fight he took a knife that was forged from witches' magic, which is poisonous to our skin, and he cut an X mark on my back.  
  
The next day was my favorite kind of day, a cloudy, rainy, miserable day. Today I wore a black tanktop, and black pants and boots. I also wore a black choker with and upside cross on it. The only other jewelry piece I had on was a silver snake in the shape of a bracelet, with rubies for eyes, on my left wrist.  
  
My tanktop showed a tattoo on my right shoulder, a black rose. Only recently added, went from my shoulder to a little above my elbow.  
  
Before leaving I didn't bother to have breakfast, being immortal one does not need the things you humans need in order to live, like air, food, and water.  
  
I walked down the, now wet streets of Tokyo. I realized many people started staring at me as I walked passed them. I guess seeing a person in a tanktop with no jacket or umbrella during a downpour in the middle of winter was rather odd.  
  
But to me however it was the best feeling in the world having the icy cold water hit your face. It felt refreshing and soothing.  
  
As I continued to walk down the streets, not really paying attention to where I was going. When I did eventually realize where I was, I gasped. I was at the graveyard, right in front of my parent's grave.  
  
'No they aren't your parents anymore, they're Serena's' my mind screamed at me.  
  
While I was having an argument with myself, I noticed a tombstone next to theirs. I stared at it for a few minutes trying to grasp what it said. The tombstone said:  
  
Serena Moon  
1659-1675  
Beloved Daughter, Niece, and Friend  
May you shine down on us  
With that smile  
Which always brought  
Hope to us  
  
It took a moment to regain control over myself; then I quickly turned around. But as I started to leave, I turned around on last time. "May you all rest in piece" I whispered. I then summoned three roses, and placed one on each grave. But the rose on Serena's grave turned black. "Maybe there is still a part of you alive somewhere," I said before walking away.  
  
On my way out I noticed a young man standing near some other graves. He had short hair, the color of a ravens feathers, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a very ugly green jacket, and black pants.  
  
I watched him leave silently, but then he stopped when he noticed I was staring at him.  
  
"Hello" he said hesitantly. "Hello" I said back. He walked up to me, and stopped when he was about five feet away from me.  
  
"So who are you here for?" he asked.  
  
"I no longer know" l answered not really trying to engage in a conversation.  
  
"Well than why are you here?' he asked confused at the answer I gave to him.  
  
"I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and my feet just carried me here" I said turning around to leave.  
  
"Wait what's you're name?" he asked when I turned around to leave.  
  
I turned back around and looked into his eyes, but to my surprise he didn't recoil or shudder, as most would meeting my gaze. With that in mind I answered, "Good question".  
  
Then after about a minute I said, "I guess you could say I'm two people. Serenity Night and Serena Moon". Thinking of what happened earlier is the only reason I thought of her.  
  
He looked puzzled at what I had said, and while he wasn't talking I took this opportunity to read his mind. 'So he's an orphan how sad' I thought. "Now then I gave you mine name, so what's yours?" I asked getting annoyed with this human.  
  
"It's Darien Chiba, but I am only one person" he said making fun of me.  
  
A moment of silence passed between us, before I said, "Well goodbye". Then I used my mind to transport back home.  
  
~(Darien's P.O.V.)~  
  
He looked up to say goodbye as well, but she was already gone. "How did she do that? What an odd girl, but a beautiful odd girl' he thought turning around to go back to his parent's grave.  
  
While walking over to the graves he noticed something on another gravestone. It said Serena Moon on it. 'Is she a ghost! No that can't be she must be that Serenity Night person' he said brushing it off as a coincidence that one of her names was on a tombstone.  
  
He walked back to his apartment, in one of the richest parts of Tokyo. True he could afford a huge mansion, but he lived alone and there was no need for a big house.  
  
He owned one of the largest companies in the world, "The Chiba Industries", which he inherited from his parent's. He didn't really remember them, since they had died in a car crash when he was six. He was also in the crash, but amazingly survived. However he got amnesia in the process.  
  
Though even now years later he blamed himself for his parent's death. Because, not only did he suggest that they drive that night, he also always had these strange powers.  
  
He can hear and see things others couldn't. Also sometimes he can make things happen without even trying. So he believes that the accident may have been his fault.  
  
I collapsed on my bed later, after talking business for five hours right after I got home. I drifted off into a deep sleep, having the weirdest dream about that girl I had met earlier in the graveyard. It was like a movie, it looked like I was watching her whole life, and it got up to the point where I had met her today.  
  
I awoke early the next morning in a daze, but at least the sun was shining after all that rain we had yesterday.  
  
I slowly wandered down the streets on my usual morning jog. I usually went faster but it was so cold from the morning dew.  
  
I didn't realize where I was until I saw two people dressed all in black talking to some girl, obviously they where arguing. I stopped when I realized the girl they were arguing with, was the same one I met yesterday.  
  
She looked breathtaking, with black pants, and a turtleneck tanktop, which hugged her perfect figure. All this plus the small breeze that blew her hair and made her look more mysterious that she already was.  
  
Thinking she may be in trouble with these guys, I walked over to them.  
  
They stopped talking when they noticed I came up to them.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked me, turning to look at me straight in the eyes. For a second I was paralyzed for some odd reason when I looked into her eyes, which were not only piercing, but also eerie, and filled with anger as well.  
  
"I was on my morning jog, and noticed you fighting with them. And I wasn't sure if you needed my help or not" he said.  
  
"Well obviously I don't. Look how's this I'll meet you in 'The Crown' in two hours all right" she said like her mind was somewhere else completely.  
  
But still he answered, "Alright see you there". And then he jogged off.  
  
~(Serenity's Point of View)~  
  
I watched him disappear before turning to the vampires I had been arguing with before we were interrupted.  
  
"You two!" I spat, "What are you doing in my territory?"  
  
"We come here on behalf of Kiken. He ants a word with you" one of them answered.  
  
'Ok so there obviously one of the weakest of the Kori line' I thought. "Well you can tell Kiken that if he sends another servant of his I'll kill them. And also tell him I take orders from no one" I nearly yelled.  
  
The two vampires quickly disappeared understanding the seriousness of my threat. Though Kiken won't go any easier on them.  
  
I was about o go back home but then I remembered what I had said to Darien to get him to leave. "Oh no! What the hell was I thinking?" I yelled, before returning home to think.  
  
Hello I hoped you like this chapter. Please Review. Oh I forgot to mention something last time. I have the translations for the vampire bloodlines. Suisho-Crystal  
  
Kori-Ice  
  
Miko-Priestess (right?)  
  
Arashi-Lightning  
  
Kagayaku-Bright  
  
Kiken-Danger  
  
I'll try to remember to write anymore translations in the future. Please continue to read. 


End file.
